


[Podfic of] live from new york, it's saturday night!

by knight_tracer



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason Segel's hosting this week, and apparently she was writing some sketch where he's playing a zookeeper, and all the animals are sentient. She vaguely remembers asking Chloe before she passed out if it sounded too much like human trafficking, but she can't recall if Chloe answered.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The SNL/Weekend Update AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] live from new york, it's saturday night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [live from new york, it's saturday night!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203901) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> Beta by podcath

Podfic Length: 15:53  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/live%20from%20new%20york,%20it's%20saturday%20night!.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/live%20from%20new%20york,%20it's%20saturday%20night!.m4b)


End file.
